One Piece in Italy
Manga One Piece manga is released in Italy by Star Comics since 2001.List of One Piece chapters on the Italian Wikipedia. So has been released the volume of One Piece Wanted! and the first two color walks. Star Comics, since 2008, started a monthly reprinting called "One Piece New Edition"; the new edition keeps the original logo, add extra content like Oda's sketches as well correcting major translation mistakes. The original title is deliberately in Latin and upper-case characters, but outside Japan the most common title chosen is "One Piece", Star Comics follows this choice as well. Anime Italy is one of the first nations (like China for example) to have broadcast One Piece on a TV Channel outside Japan. The first 53 episodes are titled "All'arrembaggio! (stand by to board!)", from 54th to 195th "Tutti all'arrembaggio!", from 196th to 309th "One Piece - Tutti all'arrembaggio!" and from 310th onward "One Piece". It is broadcast since 2001 on Mediaset's Italia1 channel. The episodes are imported directly from Japan and dubbed by Merak Film.List of One Piece episodes on the Italian Wikipedia. Even if the quality of the voice actors is generally good, they often say wrong statements because of translation mistakes from the original dialogues. Especially in the earlier episodes, some names were changed to make them easier for children and the dialogues were changed to made them "softer" and some scene were turned sepia-tone or black and white in order to "mask" the blood. The episodes aired on Italia 1 are edited because the channel may be penalized if they contain something that can scare a child and when it is not cut, blood's color is changed to brown, black or light red. The first 195 episodes have been aired from 2001 to 2005, then it was transmitted no more until July 2008, when Italia 1 decided to broadcast new episodes in the summer, which they had been dubbed two years before. But it had such a success that they did not stop it and dubbed new episodes. After the ending of the Impel Down Arc with episode 452 on December 2010, One Piece stopped being aired until May 2012, when the anime continued from episode 453 on Mediaset Italia 2 channel with a pace of an episode per day until it reached episode 508 on July 4, after then One Piece anime re-started with episode 1. The special crossover episodes 492 and 542 were skipped. From episode 207 onward the Japanese original anime is broadcast in 16:9 while Mediaset used the 4:3 format until episode 505, resulting in a partial image cut. Currently the anime has reached, and completed, the Post-War Arc Arc, being the dub closest to the Japanese version second only to the Taiwan dub that is usually only 20 episodes behind the original. The episodes have restarted from 509 on April 7, 2014 to 563 on June 2, with an episode per day on Mediaset Italia 2. There's no video censorship in this airing of the series. Movies The first ten movies have been dubbed and transmitted on TV as well. The 8th movie was aired on Christmas Day of 2013. The 9th was broadcast since June 3, 2014 divided in six parts until June 8. Instead, the 10th was broadcast since June 9 to June 11, 2014 divided in parts, too. Nami's Italian dubber stated on her YouTube channel that One Piece Film: Z has been acquired and on her Facebook page she said the dubbing has begun. In December 2014, the official Mediaset Italia 2 facebook page has announced this last movie is upcoming on January 5, 2015. Special Episodes The first four special episodes will aired in Italy for June 12, until June 15, 2014 on Mediaset Italia 2 tv-channel. Each special episode is divided in two parts broadcasted one after the other the same day. Reception When the Water Seven arc was broadcast, One Piece often reached up to two million viewers and more than 13% of Italian viewers.See the Italian Wikipedia. Voice Actors Openings and Endings The dub features all new opening music performed by popular Italian singers, just like most of the other anime that is dubbed in Italian. The visuals change with each season by show clips from the japanese openings and actual scenes from the show. The credits air at the end of each episode, which has exactly the same visuals as the opening. From the episode 509 forward are used the original Japanese theme songs as opening and ending (with the Italian credits). From the episode 517 only, 15th opening introduction is dubbed in Italian. Songs Brook's favorite song, Binks' Sake, was translated in Italian. It is named "Il liquore di Binks" (The liquor of Binks). Here the song performed by the Italian dub. Characters, places and other name changes References External Links ;Wikis * One Piece on the Italian Wikipedia. * One Piece Wiki Italia, the Italian wiki on One Piece. * One Piece SBS, the Italian wiki answers on One Piece. ;Official Sites * The Star Comics website. * The Merak Film website. * The Mediaset website. ;Others * A website about the cuts in the Italian anime. * A website about the Italian voice actors for the Italian dub of One Piece. Site Navigation Category:Articles Without an Infobox ca:One Piece a Itàlia Category:One Piece International Category:Translations Italy